As if demons weren't bad enough
by 1a2bcd3f
Summary: If any one had asked Buffy if she would be working for the government after the whole Adam debacle. She would have laughed repeatedly in their face, and then probably punched them for being insulting. Yet her she was working for the government and about to meet some really interesting characters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Please excuse my bad spelling and poor writing skill. I am not a writer but I had a story idea that I really wanted to put out there. I am new to this so be kind. I do not own any of the characters in the story I am just playing with them._**

* * *

If any one had asked Buffy if she would be working for the government after the whole Adam debacle. She would have laughed repeatedly in their face, and then probably punched them for being insulting. However her she was, 5 years on from The First working for an unnamed, unclassified and non existing part of the government that specialised in anything unusual or meta-human.

After the First the bridges and friendships that had been rebuilt before the battle quickly fell apart as Buffy couldn't continue to look daily at the faces that had betrayed her. After all the times she had saved their lives and sacrificed herself for them, they through her out into the dangerous streets and then when she was proven right they expected her to save the day again. Which she did as the fate of the world was more important than a grudge, but after the hate came back. Her sister who had kicked her out, the one she had looked after, rescued, quit college to support and thrown herself of the tower for. Willow who blamed her for a mistake and thought she was on a power trip. The same Willow who made constant magic mistakes and who almost deliberately destroyed the world. Xander the one who could never get over her relationships with Spike and Angel even though he was a massive demon magnet. Helloooooooo, ex-vengeance demon girlfriend. Then there was Giles, well she was never really the slayer he wanted but she had hoped after she had continuously beet the odds he would have had a bit more faith. She wasn't really mad at Giles like the others but the betrayal still stung. Old Buffy probably would have been able to forgive and forget but since being ripped from heaver she was different and a lot less forgiving. The loss of Spike and his unwavering faith in her was like another blow to her.

Almost immediately after their bus load rolled into L.A to stay with Angel the process of setting un the new watchers council began. Giles and Buffy were the heads of the council, Willow was in charge of the magic section and started to help train new witches. Xander and Dawn began training new watchers and Faith went travelling to round up the other slayers. A few months after getting bases set up round the world and a new headquarters in London, they started to realise that their were no new slayers being called even when one of the girls was killed, Giles said that it must be because the slayer line actually still only ran through Buffy and Faith. Following the discovery it was mandatory that all slayers but Faith and Buffy had to petrol in pairs or groups of 3. Buffy spent her time avoiding the Scooby's and all the new slayers avoided her because of stories from queen Kennedy. Giles was unsure what to do to help Buffy and he could see being at the council was slowly killing what was left of her spirit. Then came the surprise call from Riley.

"Hello, umm is this Giles?" came through Giles office phone. Giles looked shocked but then he recognised the voice.

"Riley, how are you. What can I do for you, how did you find us?"

"Giles, thank god its you. I have been looking for you guys since I heard about Sunnydale, do you know how hard it was to get this number. I have unlimited clearance at my organisation and the Watchers council is still restricted and need to know. I had to call in like 20 favours for this number and I wasn't really sure that it would be you who was answering. Is everyone okay after Sunnydale, how Buffy?" Giles took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Everyones okay. Well mostly, we lost Anya and some of the potentials in the last battle. Also Spike didn't make it, and Buffy well…. Some thing were said and done before the battle and I fear that the pore girl will never forgive us and she is not taking the loss of Spike well. She needs a purpose or I fear she will end up a hollow shell. As for the difficulty reaching us, well the watchers council has always been flagged in the system as classified and priority. There are about 30 people in the World who know what we actually do that aren't part of the council, people like the Queen,the President and a few other high powered individuals. When an agency stumbles of a case where the council needs to get involved, an simple order is passed down the food chain. _We are sending you a consultant. Do not ask questions and do not record any of the operation from here on out. Their word is law and when this is over you forget them and any other part of the case._ That you managed to get this number at all is massively surprising." explained Giles. "Its good to here from you Riley."

"I am sorry I wasn't there Giles, if I had known I would of been there to help."

"Its okay, my boy. There were enough lives on the line." there was an awkward long pause on the line and then Giles heard Riley sigh. "Riley, is there anything else?" Riley hesitated before speaking again.

"I don't think this is the best time, you guys are still recovering, it can wait."

"What is it Riley?" asked Giles.

"There is a new team being set up, for unusual cases. Demons and cult cases and the like. It will operate much like a ghost, unnamed, unclassified and in and out with no recognition. Due to my work in Sunnydale and the last few years of operation I have been running, they said I could hand pick the team and run it. But with Sam and the Baby I don't feel comfortable living like that at the moment. They asked if I could suggest some good candidates for the job, and I thought of Buffy. She is the best there is at what we do, she is used to working with no recognition and she is probably the most prepared for what anyone in the team will be coming up against. Also she is one hell of a leader, well the best I have ever had." Silence. "Ummm Giles?" More silence. "Giles, I shouldn't have said anything its to soon."

"This could work, a new start for Buffy. She has to get away from here Riley, its slowly killing her. We could say she is the councils foreign agency agent, she works for us but on other agencies teams. She could act separate from the council unless she needs the authority at some point. Its the easiest way to keep the council under need to know. Who else would be on the team, anyone she would know?" inquired Giles

"Ummm, she remembers Graham right? Also Oz has agreed to be on the team so she would have a friendly face. Are you sure she will be okay with this Giles, you sure its not to soon?"

"I will talk to her about it. When do you need to know by?

"The end of the week."

"Okay, will talk to you soon, bye Riley"

"Bye Giles."

Buffy immediately agreed, anything to get away from the Scooby's. She started packing as soon as possible which didn't take long, a small bag and her scythe. Giles had informed her that she was not to mention the council unless necessary and that she would be leaving by plane and that Riley would be introducing her. Giles also said he would deal with telling Willow, Xander and Dawn, he wouldn't let them try and make her feel bad about going.

After driving Buffy to the airport Giles turned to say goodbye. "Buffy, I am so sorry for not having faith in you and I hope that getting away will make you happy." Buffy smiled sadly at Giles.

"Goodbye Giles." Buffy made her way to the plane and went up the stairs. Sat in one of the seats was Riley.

"Hey Buffy."

"Riley, its good to see you." she said smiling. "It will be nice to see Oz again, and I sort of remember Graham. Who else will be in this team?"

"You have a old teammate of mine called Ben, he is an expert in surveillance and tech. There is Bear, real name Jack. Guy had a rough childhood and learnt to protect himself early in life. He is loyal, an excellent fighter, not scared buy anything and well he is built like a bear including a rough and grizzly there is your final team member, the beast man the armed forces has ever produced, Rick Flag.

* * *

 **I would love some reviews to let me know if you think I should keep going or not. Also if anyone would like to check my stories before I update them let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Again, sorry about bad gramma. Thanks for the nice reviews. Hope you keep reading.**_

* * *

Going on 4 years Buffy had been with her team, they had jobs pretty much back to back. They did all the normal things a government special ops team did; stop drug lords, attack terrorist cells and stop slave rings. However their Drug cartels and terrorists were all demons so a bit more difficult to depose of, and of course there was the occasional apocalypse to stop.

The team had all grown really close, they knew each others secrets and helped each other through the rough times. No on batted an eye when Oz went on occasional wolf driven rages. Everyone had calmed Ben down when he started panicking about his upcoming marriage to Lisa. The team, well mainly Buffy had got Rick completely drunk when he had to accept vampires and demons were real and that this was his new job. Whenever they had a case involving kids, everyone spent one on one time with Bear to make sure he felt important and part of the family, though he would never suggest he felt abandoned and they never talked about it after. Graham grew out from Riley's shadow and the team helped him realise he wasn't just a foot soldier but his own Man. Buffy had bared her soul and spilled about her past to everyone when they say how quickly she healed, and they all excepted it when they realised she wasn't ageing. Buffy accepted that some humans were just as evil as demons and was okay with killing human monsters as well. Although her first kill made her weep like a baby, and her team pulled her through it. Buffy was no longer a shell. She was confident, strong, fun, vibrant and knew how to laugh and have a good time. Her team had fixed her soul.

Not all things last though, and in the last year things had started to happen that made the teams life difficult. After a particularly draining job in a undisclosed jungle, the team were making their way stateside when Ben spoke up.

"Ummm guys, I have some news. Lisa's pregnant." Ben said in a quiet voice. The team all cheered and started congratulations.

"How far along?" Buffy questioned with a sad smile.

"7 months."

Rick gave Buffy an odd look, "Why aren't you more happy Buffy? And you Ben why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I wasn't sure how to tell you." mumbled Ben

"Why not?" asked Rick giving Ben an odd look. Buffy sighed and spoke up.

" Rick, Ben's wife is about to have a baby. He wasn't sure how to tell us that we need to find his replacement because he is going to be a father." Ben's face crumpled.

"Guys I am so sorry, but I can't have my child growing up wondering when or if his dad is going to come home or not."

"Well looks like we need to decide what we're going to do next then." said Bear.

"Bears right, we are a team if one of us is out we are all out. We could never replace you Ben" said Graham. Ben shook his head.

"No you guys don't have to do this."

"Its the right time Ben. The last few jobs, the higher up have asked us to bring back the demons to the compound. Not that I would follow that order as I know how big a mistake it is let the government experiment with the supernatural. Also we have 3 jobs this year that ended up being meta humans instead of demons, and we have had to change the plan as you can't deal with meta humans the same way you deal with demons. Not that the suits would understand that. If this team keeps going to much longer, we are going to get in trouble for not following orders when the government decides to start playing God." Explained Buffy.

"Well I know what I will be doing for the next few months." said Bear with a smirk on his face. The rest of the team all looked at him for answers. "Helping Ben get ready for this baby and then being one of five of the best godparents in the world." The team all laughed.

The team spent the next 3 months with Ben and Lisa helping and getting to know little baby George. After that they decided to spend some time apart. Graham decided to have some down time and went to go see Riley and help him train some new recruits. Bear wanted to go back to one of the amazonian villages they had passed through about 8 months ago. They had cleared out the local demon cult but not before most of the tribes adults warriors had been killed. Bear wanted to go teach the orphans to fight and survive so they did not loose the ways of there culture. Rick went to work for some government agency that specialised in met humans that had been requesting him for 6 months. Buffy and Oz decided to go traveling round the world. Oz had learnt so much on his previous trips and wanted to show Buffy the places that had changed his life. Buffy wanted to see the world and do something for herself instead of everyone else for once.

They started in South America, immersing their selfs in different cultures. They enjoyed themselves, enjoyed life and learn't as many new things as possible. They spent months living of the grid in the amazon learning the joys of a simple life and stopped in to see Bear. In each new location they ended up stumbling on local demon bars and hangouts, they didn't cause trouble. Buffy perceptive had changed since her sacrifice, she knew that not all demons were monsters it was nice to be somewhere where they could be themselves. The demons were originally weary but wormed up when they realised she wasn't here to kill them all, though Buffy love to fight and need to burn of some energy started a demon cage fighting circuit that ended up spanning most of South America. Oz love it as he could burn of some rage when it was his time of the month, and it gave Buffy and Oz nice flow of cash so it was easier for them to stay of the grid.

Buffy and Oz decided to head across the ocean and stoped in to say high to Graham and Ben before they left state side. They traveled through Europe dancing, parting, learning and appreciating life. Until Willow and Xander caught wind of what they where doing, and after stealing Giles phone rang to lecture Buffy on her calling. Giles said he would sort out Willow and Xander and that he wouldn't let them contact Buffy again. However the accusation stung Buffy and Europe wasn't quiet the same after. Oz then lead them to Tibet where he had promised to return after spending time with the monks when they helped with his furry little problem. Buffy immersed herself in their culture, meditating and practicing there ancient fighting stiles and ways of life. Though she never quiet slipped from her Californian routs as she still had her phone on her in case of emergencies. Oz was planning his 3 month spirt journey through the mountains when Buffy got a call from Rick.

" Buffy I need your help." said Rick not meeting round the bush.

" Rick are you okay? has something happened?" Buffy started babbling.

" I am fine but…..there's this girl; June, I was put on her protection detail. She is different and has to be watched because there is something inside of her called the Enchantress thats not safe. My boss, won't just kill the thing that has a hold on her because its to much off an asset. I was warned about Amanda Waller when I took the job, I should have listened. She is manipulative and cruel and think it was all part of her plan that I fall for June. Now its too late and my girl is missing, taken over by the thing inside her. I love her Buffy and now she is gone."

Buffy could here the despair in Ricks voice. "How can I help Rick, what do you need me to do?"

" Can you head state side? Waller has put together a team, a bunch of meta-human criminals to go in and deal with the situation. Another one of her plans." Buffy could here the distain in his voice. "I am leading the team in to stop the enchantress and retrieve her, I could use someone thats going to watch my back and help me save June. Please Buffy I need you."

"I will be on the next flight over, it will just be me Oz is going on his spirit journey I can't ask him to give that up. Send me the details of where to meet you."

Rick sighed. "Thank you so much Buffy."

"Don't worry Rick we will get your girl back, I promise."

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will be taking place in the suicide squad movie. Not sure who I want Buffy to end up with**_ ** _yet, so any preferences let me know. Please keep reviewing, love to know if your enjoying my story or not._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again, sorry about bad gramma. I want to thank everyone who is following the story. Thank you so much to people who have**_ ** _reviewed. Please enjoy the next chapter._**

* * *

Rick looked around at the team members forced on him by Waller. "Your necks, that injection you got is a nanite explosive. Its the size of a rice grain but powerful as a hand grenade. You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me and guess what, you die."

"I'm known to be quiet vexing. I am just forewarning you" interrupted Harley.

"Lady, SHUT UP! This is the deal, you are going somewhere very bad, to do something that will get you killed but until that happens you're my problem." said Rick

"So was that like a pep talk?" questioned Deadshot.

"Yep, that was a pep talk, here is your shit. Grab what you need for a fight we're weeks up in 10." Rick replied trying to dismiss them.

"You might want to work on your team motivation thing. You heard of Phil Jackson, he is like the gold standard. Triangle bitch, Study" Deadshot said mouthing off.

"He right you know, four years of my inspirational speeches and thats the best you got Rick. I'm disappointed." Came a voice from behind the gathering of soldiers all turned and raised their guns. They soldiers separated as the women walked forward confidently. She was wearing black leather trousers that sat low on her hips and a red vest top. The meta-humans gave her a once over, she didn't look like soldier. "Down boys, you don't want to get yourself hurt." The soldiers looked towards their captain Rick and he nodded his lowered their guns and the girl ran at Rick and jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Buffy, good to see you" Rick said as he put Buffy down on the floor. Buffy stood on her feet and looked at Rick.

"Good to see you to Rick, though wish the circumstances were better." Buffy said with a small smile and then she punched Rick across the face hard enough to knock him to the floor. "That is for not hearing from you in 6 months, and for not calling sooner when you had problems." The soldiers all raised their guns again, but Rick just waved them off his place on the round. The meta-humans smirked girl had balls. Buffy smiled and turned around and said, "So Rick introduce me to your team." Rick stood up and started to gesture to the soldiers.

"This is my alpha team…."started Rick, when Buffy cut him off.

"Not the toy soldiers, Rick. Their not going to be any help, I want to meet your task force X."

"Task force X, really?" Deadshot raised his eyebrow at the name.

"Don't look at me I didn't think of the name, blame the suits. They are all ways giving stuff stupid names." Said Buffy with a sneer. Rick cleared his throat.

"They're not part of my team" Rick said to Buffy. Buffy just raised her eyebrow in reply. Rick looked at the meta-humans. "Well go get you're shit." the meta-humans walked of to their stuff. Buffy sighed.

"Well fine, I will introduce myself then" Buffy said following the meta-humans. Buffy leant against a crate and watched the team get ready. Buffy smirked when she watched everyone stop to watch Harley get dressed. "Boys" she mumbled under her breath.

"Wont fit anymore? To much junk in the trunk" questioned Harley as she watched Deadshot look at his mask.

"No every time I put this on someone dies" replied Deadshot.

Harley raised her eyebrows. "And?"

"I like putting it on"

"Good, something tells me a whole lot of people are about to die." Harley said with a crazy grin on her face.

"Yer its us, we are being lead to our deaths" interrupted el Diablo

"Speak for yourself mate." said Boomer. He then gestured to el Diablo. "Hey, whats that crap on your face? Does it was off?" Crock chuckled hearing this.

"Hey, if you like a girl can you light her cigaret with your pinky, cuz that would be real classy?" questioned Harley. Then Deadshot spoke up.

"Hey y'all might want to leave home boy alone. He could touch this whole joint, ain't that right essy."

"You ain't got nothing to worry about from me, I'm cool homie." replied el Diablo

"Good team bondings well underway" Buffy said interrupting the group and drawing their attention to her. "My names Buffy, and you are?" Boomer stepped forward.

"Your cute shortie, names Boomer. I'll look after you if you need protecting." He said with a lecherous grin.

"You just insulted my hight and my ability to protect myself, you sure have away with the ladies. Something tells me we are not going to get along." Replied Buffy turning her back on him. Buffy looked towards Slipknot, "and you?" Slipknot grunted and walked away. Buffy leant toward el Diablo. "Talkative one isn't he." She said gesturing to Slipknot as he walks away.

"El Diablo or Santana." el diablo said with a nod of his head. Buffy smiled at him.

"Killer Croc" KC said with a growl. Buffy stepped up to him and not sensing a demon presence at all she said.

"Your all man aren't you. Not everyday I see something new. Wow beautiful just beautiful." Kc grinned at her compliment. Harley steps forward and sticks her hand out.

"Harley Quinn, nice to meet ya." Harley said with a grin. Buffy takes her outstretched hand and pulls Harley flush with her body. Buffy's spare hand reaches up and strokes Harley's cheek.

"Arn't you a pretty thing." Buffy said softly. "But not all there upstairs are you?" Buffy said with a pat to the cheek and steps back. Buffy turns to face Deadshot.

"Names Deadshot, but you can call me Floyd." Floyd said with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you Floyd"

"So are you a soldier or a criminal? I can't quiet work out which category you fit in to?" questioned Floyd with a raised eyebrow. Buffy smirked and started walking backwards towards Rick.

"Oh Floyd, didn't you know. There is no category in the world that I fit into." Buffy said before turning around and heading towards Rick. Harley looked at Floyd.

"Well, I like her." Harley said with a grin.

Buffy headed over to Rick, "Well I just met your team, they seemed okay. But you missed team bonding." Rick gave Buffy a disgruntled look. "Don't look at me like that, your going to have to eventually except that they are your team," Buffy said. Rick just rolled his eyes.

"You got all the stuff you need Buff, or would you like some guns." Rick asked.

"Nope, all good. I've got some knives, mr pointy and good old Red." Buffy said as she put on her leather jacket. "So whats next, when we going?"

"Soon, just need a few words from the boss first." Rick said as the team made their way over.

"She know I'm here?"

"No, thought it best she didn't know." Rick said with a grin. The team all looked confused, why would Waller not know someone was added to the team she assembled?

"Well, lets keep it that way. I am just going to stand behind you." Buffy said, stepping behind Rick. Rick held up a tablet and said.

"Behold the voice of God" As a picture of Waller came up. Waller started giving a patronising speech, although it was still better than Ricks. Buffy stood behind Rick mimicking and taking the mic out of Waller. The tasked force were smirking trying not to laugh at Buffy. After Waller had finished talking they made their way to the chopper. Buffy lent over and whispered to Rick.

"Its the bitch we are going after, isn't it." Rick just nodded. "What about your girl?" Buffy asked and Rick sighed.

"Waller first, we get her out of the city. Then you and me go after June once Waller is out the way. If we do it when Waller is around, well I worry what she might make us do to stop the enchantress." said Rick as they walked onto the chopper. Buffy nodded and then made her way to sit in between Floyd and Harley. Rick gave her a funny look, as if asking why she was sitting with them and Buffy just smirked. Then Katana made her way onto the chopper. She look at the task force a started to pull out her sword. Rick put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Stop, Katana their not the job." Rick said and Katana put her sword away.

"You couldn't take me anyway sweetheart." said Buffy. Katana took a step forward towards Buffy but Rick just pulled her back into the seat next to him.

"Behave, both of you." Rick said looking between Buffy and Katana. As the chopper started to take of Buffy looked at a smirking Floyd and a smirking Harley. Buffy lent back in her seat.

"Well this will be fun." sighed Buffy.

* * *

 **Please** **review. Let me know if you like the story. This chapter stuck to script of Suicide squad mostly, next chapter will probably deviate more which Buffy's** **involvement.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so really sorry it has taken me so long update. For everyone who has been patiently waiting here you go. I promise I have not given up on this story and I will keep updating. If I do ever decide to stop updating I will let you know so you are not sat there wondering on way or the other.**

* * *

Buffy was resting her head against the the chopper wall with her eyes shut, just relaxing in the downtime before all the drama starts when she heard a quiet bing. She looked over to see Harley looking at her phone with a dopy grin on her face. She lent over and whispered, "Who's the guy?" Harley looked up quickly with a guilty, just got caught with her hands in the cookie jar, look on her face.

" He's my Pudding" she said, keeping her voice low as not to attract anyones attention. " I haven't seen him in a while and I miss him so much. I can't wait till he comes and gets me."

"Is he like you?" Buffy asked with a grin on her face. Harley grin widens but Buffy can tell by her eyes that Harley took her question badly.

"What crazy?" Harley asked, leaning into Buffy's face.

"No, is he a criminal?" Buffy replied. Harley's grin relaxed and the hurt leaves her eyes.

"Yeppp." Harley replied with a pop, she sighed dreamily. "He's a mob boss, he robs banks and he's even been locked up before. Also he is crazy so we fit together really well. He's my soul mate."

Buffy smiled at the look an Harley's face. "I had that once, although I tried to ignore it. He gambled, fought, was crass, was always there for me and he loved me completely. He was perfect, and I spent most of our relationship treating him like crap." At Harley's look of disbelief, Buffy continued. "No, literally, I was constantly beating the crap out of him. And now I really miss him and will never see him again." Buffy explained with a sad face. Harley smiled trying to make Buffy feel better.

"Well, your purrrrty, nice and you have a mean punch. You will have guys crawling all over you. If you don't find the one for you and Pudding doesn't mind sharing me, I'll have you. I bet I can gamble, fight and be crass, as well as any man." Harley replied giggling. Buffy smiled and leaned to give Harley a kiss in thanks.

"Thanks Harls, I needed that." Buffy said giggling at the look of shock on Harley"s face. Harley finally snaps out of her shock and looks around and notices most of the guys staring at her and Buffy. She glanced at Buffy and they both burst out laughing.

Buffy and Deadshot where talking about his daughter when Harley spoke up" Look at the pretty light, are you guys seeing this?" Buffy glanced out the window and mumbles.

"At least there are no tentacles." Rick hearing her chuckles whilst the other give her and odd look.

"What happened?" questioned Deadshot.

"Terror attack, dirty bombs, bad guys shooting up the place. Usual shit" replied Rick. Buffy gives him a deadpan look.

"Right." Nods Deadshot. "You know your a bad lier. I don't know if they told you but I'm a hitman, I'm not a fireman. I don't save people."

"Anything for a dollar right." replies Rick looking at him in disgust.

"You know the dark places too, don't act like you don't." Deadshot said.

"I'm a solider , you're a serial killer who takes credit card. When the shooting starts, and it will, you'll cut and run." Rick accuses whilst pointing at Deadshot. Deadshot scowls.

Suddenly there is a thunk and Rick ducks, everyone looks and sees a small throwing knife inbeded in the chopper where Ricks head was. Everyone turns to look at where the knife came from and sees Buffy sat there nonchalant using a similar knife to clean under her nails. "What the HELL, Buffy?" asked Rick, giving Buffy a disgruntled look.

"Get off your high horse Rick, you and I have spent way to much time together for you to even think about preaching to anyone about morals when I am in the vicinity." Buffy replied in a monotone voice. " And don't give me that look, the knife was a friendly reminder. You know if I had actually wanted to hit you with that knife you would be bleeding." Rick looks a bit sheepish and looks away. Everyone else is still looking at Buffy in shock. Deadshot gives Buffy a small grin and a nod of acknowledgement. Harley starts giggling to herself.

The chopper starts to shake and Harley grabs Buffs hand. The girls look at each other as the chopper starts to spin out.

"Wahooooooo" cried Harley,. The chopper continued spinning out and then crashed to the ground. "Can we do that again?" she asked. Rick looked over and gave her an exasperated look.

"You okay Buff?" questioned Rick. Buffy grinned.

"You know it takes a lot more than that to knock me off my feet solder boy" Replied Buffy. The meta's start following the G. , walking further into the derelict city. Buffy looked at Rick and nods her head to the side. "I am going to take a look ahead." Rick nodded giving her the go ahead, as Buffy started jogging round the corner. Buffy runs a few miles a head and notices black masses in the distance. She tried to asses what sort of monster they are when she released that the weren't setting off her slayer senses. "Odd." Buffy tried to suss out if they are human when she suddenly hears and explosion. "Shit,' she mumbles as she starts running back to the team. Buffy notices that slipknot is hanging off a building with no head. "Really Rick, I leave you alone for a few seconds and your already blowing some ones head off." Buffy said exasperatedly. Rick just shrugged and continued walking ahead. Buffy kept step with Rick and started scolding him.

Deadshot and Harley are walking together. "Right I am going to kill him." Deadshot grumbles to Harley pissed off.

"Well, you better make it quick, because he is going to kill all of us one by one." Replies Harley.

"I'm going drop him, the sword lady, and 5 or 7 of these seals. After that I am going to need some help, you down?" asked Deadshot.

"Always, but what about cutie she's kind of grown on me and more importantly what about the shit in our necks." she asked.

"We don't need to kill Buffy just knock her out and your friends going to help us out with our necks. Right?" he replied.

Harley grinned and nudged Deadshot with her shoulder. "Your my friend too."

"Stay evil doll-face and spread the word" He replied walking off.

Buffy chuckles, Rick glances over. "What?" He questioned.

"They're just planing a mutiny." Buffy replies. Rick stops and turns to face Buffy his face pinched, looking ready bro beat the shit out of someone. "Don't worry I got your back." Said Buffy sensing the oncoming explosion of Ricks temper. Ricks radio interrupt from the alpha team saying that there are people up ahead. Buffy nods at Rick as he heads over.

"Amanda, we got hostiles up ahead." Rick said into his radio. After listing to her warning he replied " Copy that." Then diverted the alpha team.

"I like these odds mate, you just say the word," said Boomerang noticing the most the seal heading off to a different location.

"Yer, Come on." Harley agreed. Deadshot looked around unsure.

"Yes, hold that thought." He said putting his scope on and walking up to where Rick and Buffy were stood. "What the hell are they?" he asked Rick. Rick didn't look away from the things in the distance just readjusted his gun. Katana pulled out her blade and Deadshot raised his gun as well. Digger on the other hand opened a soda and ducked into an ally.

Suddenly the black people like shapes started charging towards them and the seals, Rick and Deadshot let loose a tone of bullets. Some dropped but some made it past the front line. Katana sliced the head of the first on that reached her and it crumbled like charcoal. Harley started shooting and Crock through one through a windscreen. Whilst the fighting ensued El Diablo walked away and lent against a building away from the fighting. When El Diablo looked to the side Buffy was lent next to him he looked shocked not having seen her come up.

"You know. One day you are going to have to deal with the demons inside you. You can't always walk away." said Buffy calmly, as if there wasn't a battle field around them. El Diablo looked down at her watching her as she watched Harley save Rick from the things trying to cart him away.

"You don't know about my demons." El diablo replied.

"I have a better idea than you think." Replied Buffy a she watched Deadshot single handedly take down the last 20 monsters.

Deadshot then walked up to Rick. "Thats how I cut and run." Deadshot said as he walked past him. Rick watched him as he walked away. Buffy smiled overhearing this. She then turned to El Diablo.

"This has been fun but if you'll excuse me." Buffy said as she started jogging past everyone to the front. "Dibbs" everyone overheard her say to Rick as she past him. They all looked confused when she stopped about 30 feet in front of everyone, till they followed her line on sight and saw 20 more monsters come round the corner. The seals started to raise there guns when Rick waved them off with a grin on his face. The metas all looked at Rick in confusion, why wasn't he helping Buffy. They turned to help her when they froze in shock. Buffy was taking on all 20 monsters bare handed by herself, and she was winning. Buffy finished off the monsters and turned back to everyone, noticing Ricks grin and the shock on everyones face she grinned.

"What I couldn't let you guys have all the fun, I needed a work out." Said Buffy walking back over to Rick.

"Damm. That is one bad ass chick." Said Deadshot as he walked over to the rest of the team. Digger looked at El Diablo.

"You weren't much help."He accused.

"Trust me its better this way." Replied El Diablo.

One of the soldiers turned to Rick and said, "The brief said terrorists."

"Yer what are they?" asked Harley

"That thing has on a $3000 watch, what sort of monster wears a $3000 dollar watch?" Deadshot questioned Rick.

"A lawyer." joked Buffy

"It was a person and now its not." Said Rick walking off. "Keep moving."

* * *

 **Please Review.**


End file.
